Key
by kronos army
Summary: What happens when Percy has a chance to change his past and stop Kronos from ever rising? the catch? Kill Luke Castellan. REVISED EDITION AFTER BAD REVIEWS! review please! rated t for swearing and violence in later chapters!
1. Back in time

Key

Chapter 1: A trip down Memory Lane

"Annabeth." I called as I prowed down the corridor in the big house looking for a whippet of blonde of where my girlfriend could possibly be. Suddenly I heard a thump in the direction of where Mr D's "supply cupboard" of alcohol was.

I raced around the corner and saw a glowing key. "pretty." I said

I picked it up and a voice whispered to me "careful of power Perseus Jackson. Use the key but find your self in a world far weirder than anything you've experienced." with that it disappeared.

I looked at the key once and instantly forgot all about the voice and I pressed it into the key hole. I turned it and the door opened. Behind it was a void of purplish energy and it started pulling me in. I struggled but was yanked into the void. As my world turned black I heard a voice say "welcome to this trip down Memory Lane." and I fell unconscious.

When I awoke I found myself in a museum grounds I looked at the inscription on the door after much difficulty I realised it was the place where I fought Mrs. Dodd's. how did I get here? Then looking at a nearby newspaper something chilled me more than anything else had ever done. The date was May 30th ten days later but that wasn't the bad part. It was 2005. I had gone back in time to before I knew I was a demigod. I saw a note blowing in the wind near my feet and I looked at it. It read

_You now have the powers of Kronos for two weeks._

_Use them well but try to get back to your time after you have changed your destiny peter._

_Signed MR D._

"_MR D!" I roared angrily but it was no use. Then a thought occurred to me. If I had the powers of Kronos I could spare myself the trouble of defeating Kronos by stopping his rise. I could kill Luke Castellan here and now. I set off for home expecting to meet Luke in due time. But the third fight against the Minotaur ruined everything…_


	2. Grover Gets Grabbed

Key

Chapter 2: Grover Gets Grabbed And Camp Starts To Fall….

I was on top of Half-Blood hill with my mother and Grover being chased by the Minotaur as we tried to run to camp. My mother was knocked out and Grover tried to sidestep the Minotaur but he had learned from his mistake. He stuck out a beefy arm and grabbed Grover in one gigantic fist. I would have saved him but it had been over two weeks and the powers of Kronos were gone. I might get them back if I spoke to Mr D but they were gone for now. I looked up to see the shower of gold but Grover had disappeared.

I attacked the Minotaur the same way as before and he disintegrated. But the horrible truth dawned on me. Grover was gone. I walked into the camp crying for help and I collapsed. I awoke on the big house porch with Chiron and Annabeth standing above me. I heard Annabeth say "is he the one?" and Chiron reply "shush child bring him inside." then my world went black again.

I woke up to find instead of before nobody there. I saw the drink of Nectar and drunk it I instantly felt better which was a good thing because I hear an explosion and saw columns of Greek fire rising outside the windows. I got up and looked. The camp's borders were falling. The camp was been destroyed and the person leading the advancing armies of monsters who had gathered from god's knows where's to fight us. It was Annabeth!

I ran outside to see Annabeth approaching with monsters killing any campers who got in her way. I ran towards Luke who was defending the Hermes cabin from a trio of Dracaena and ran into Mr D.

"honestly Perry watch where you walk." he huffed at me.

"Mr D." I said "I see you're still camp director."

"well of course." he replied in his annoying tone. "as I sent you here only I remember what happened. I see you need Kronos' powers again correct?"

"yes." I replied "how did you get them anyway?"

"another time Peter." he replied forlornly.

Then he walked away. "glad to see you too." I muttered.

Suddenly I saw a golden flow of light come from Mr D's palms and I felt full of energy. A note appeared in my hands and it read

_You have two days Peter try to right it this time_

_The possible fate of Olympus rests in your hands Perry_

_Good luck Percy_

_Mr D._

"_great." I thought "Olympus could fall because of this? Could my life be any worse?"apparently it could….._

_Preview of Chapter 3:_

"_Annabeth listen to me!" I yelled "stop this now!"_

"_who are you?" she asked "oh well doesn't matter I'm going to destroy Olympus anyway and that no talented old friend of mine Luke as well."_

"_wait." I said "Luke is not trying to destroy Olympus now?"_

"_of course not you idiot." she replied "I am." and with that she struck at my head with her dagger._


	3. The Wrath Of Hades

Key

Chapter 3: Changed Events And The Wrath Of Hades…

I ran onto the battlefront renewed with energy, I had the power of Kronos with me and I felt like I could evaporate any enemy I wanted with just a single nod. To test it I nodded concentrating at a hellhound and it dissolved into golden essence.

"cool." I muttered "but a little more." with that an entire legion of Empousai burst into golden energy and ceased to exist.

Annabeth studied me from afar "interesting." I heard her mutter. "who is this Demigod?" she mused aloud.

I ran up to her and drew my sword "Annabeth listen to me!" I yelled " stop this now!"

"who are you?" she asked "oh well it doesn't matter I'm going to destroy Olympus and my no talented old friend Luke as well."

"wait." I said "Luke is not trying to destroy Olympus now?"

"of course not you idiot." she replied "I am." and with that she struck at the side of my head with her dagger. It connected but it didn't even scratch me.

"how?" she hissed

"River Styx." I replied "works sometimes."

"hmm." she said studying the problem of me. "retreat!" she shouted and her monsters drew back snarling at the wounded and still fighting.

"what is going on!" I rounded on Mr D furiously a few minutes later when all the injured had been moved to the infirmary. "why is everything different?"

"because Perry Jorgenson you went in time and changed events so other events must change too."

"I didn't do anything ye." I replied hotly anger rising to my face.

"yes but you were going to." he said curtly.

"o.k." I replied confused and defeated "so who is the new threat to Olympus?"

"one of your old friends." he replied smugly "Hades."

An hour later I was in the attic searching for the remains of the oracle of Delphi so I could get a prophecy to go beat up Hades. When I reached her she rose to her feet eerily with green mist gushing from her and she said " _Three Children Shall Travel West_

_To Face The God That Has Turned_

_You Will Fight To Save The One Who Knows Best_

_But Will Lose A Love In Tartarus' Depths."_

_And with that the mummy of the Oracle fell to the ground where it could have lain for hundreds of years._

_When I returned I saw Chiron waiting for me. When I had told them my Prophecy he turned to me and sais "well who will go?"_

"_I have to." I said_

"_that much is obvious." he stated as if I was some kind of Seaweed Brain._

"_I will." Luke said who was sort of like this altered times Annabeth_

"_and me." said a new voice. We turned to see a familiar face it was…._


	4. We Meet The Di Angelos

**KEY**

**Chapter 4: A Trio Go On A Quest And We Meet The Di Angelo's**

**Standing in the doorway was Bianca Di Angelo**

"**Bianca!" Luke cried**

"**Wait how do you know Bianca?" I asked confused**

"**everyone does Percy." Luke said**

"**Bianca Grace daughter of Zeus, head counsellor of Zeus and Luke's friend for five years." Bianca said "and who are you? You acted like you know me."**

"**yeah." I said "you do seem quite familiar I'm Percy by the way, Percy Jackson son of …. "**

"**so an undetermined?" Bianca asked me sympathetically**

"**yeah." I said "something like that."**

"**well hope you enjoy this quest because it could be the last one you ever go on kid."**

"**we'll see." I murmured smiling at her.**

**We stood in silence for a few moments before Chiron broke the ice and asked us "well shall we be off then we can only take you as far as Brooklyn you know then you're on your own."**

**We got into Brooklyn about half an hour later and we got out on Argus' van. He shot us a look that looked lime he was trying to say "good luck you'll need it."**

"**well." I said "We've got two days to do this then."**

"**why so little time?" Luke asked.**

"**because Mr D gave me a note only allowing two days." I said**

"**well then let's go get on a train." Bianca said and with that we headed towards the train station after a train headed for Los Angeles where we knew Annabeth and Hades must be waiting. Of course it could also be two different people….**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"**so the heroes are coming after us. Hmm. Very well we will allow them to reach us and in two days we will destroy them!"**

"**m-ma'am.." a new voice stuttered.**

"**what is it Nakamura?" I snapped at him**

"**it's j-just." stammered Ethan Nakamura the 14 year old son of Hecate " what if they get here and manage to stop us?"**

"**what!" I roared my eyes flashing murderously "you believe we can be defeated?"**

"**n-no." he whimpered "but still we should have insurance."**

"**and so we shall Nakamura." I stated "and to do this you must release project 1."**

"**b-but Annabeth we swore never to use that you know how dangerous it is."**

"**yes it is." I giggled "and that's why it will stop the half bloods as soon as they reach us if not sooner besides they can't stop project 1."**

"**why m-ma'am?" Ethan stuttered.**

"**you'll see oh you'll all see." I shrieked**

**Luke's P.O.V**

**We arrived in St. Louis and we got off the train with an hour to spend how we wanted before we had to get on the train to continue towards Los Angeles**

"**I-I'll stay here." Percy muttered "I've had bad experiences here."**

"**very well." I drawled at him annoyed at his cowardice "I'll go with Bianca and explore a little."we walked away with Percy telling us to be careful and we headed towards the Mississippi river.**

**We were walking past an orphanage when Bianca told me to stop.**

"**what is it?" I asked suddenly on full alert for monsters**

"**two half-Bloods possibly quite powerful are in there." she said "Can't you sense them?"**

"**yes I sense three powerful beings though not two." I said**

"**monster?" she asked nervously**

"**I tried to sense the third being again "monster." I confirmed**

"**well let's give them a house call." Bianca replied smiling as she led the way into the orphanage.**

**We walked in and asked if there were any unusual kids here.**

"**why?" asked the girl behind the counter. She had headphones in her ears and was chewing gum. You know a typical teenage rebel attitude girl.**

"**because they might be useful to us for a..T.V show." Bianca said immediately. **

"**oh you must mean the Di Angelo's" she said "come with me I'll show you them."**

"**thank you." Bianca said smiling sweetly at the older girl.**

**We walked up two flights of stairs and were told to go into the far room as the girl left an angry looking, fat, balding man rounded the corner and asked who we were**

"**I'm jenny and this is Steve we're new here." Bianca stated to the angry looking man.**

"**well I'm watching you." he growled and he shuffled off into his room.**

"**I think that's the monster." I said to her and right on cue an ugly hideous two headed beast with wings covering it's long snake like body and fangs dripping with poison and ooze with talons that looked sharper than steel and stronger than Titanium.**

"**well hello demigods." the monster crooned "thought I wouldn't sense you?"**

"**what are you?" Bianca asked shocked at it's appearance.**

"**why dear…" the beast started "I'm a snedjil."**

**(AN: a snedjil I just made up on the spot and is not anything to do with mythology)**

"**oh I remember you." Bianca said "you were defeated by been stabbed anywhere on your body once with celestial bronze."**

"**yes dear." he crooned "I may be weak to your weapons indeed weaker than most monsters but I am agile and cunning so you might as well surrender to me now before I destroy you."**

"**never." Bianca whispered and in one strike she leapt aside as the monster dived at her and she stabbed upwards the celestial bronze ripping into the monster.**

"**no!" he screeched as he was ripped apart his essence returning to Tartarus.**

"**Well let's go get those kids." I said**

**We went into the room and saw two kids. One had dark hair and blue eyes whilst the other one had olive skin and dark eyes.**

"**who are you?" they asked scared at the sight of our swords**

"**we won't hurt you." I whispered**

"**it's alright." Bianca said "we're here to take you with us to safety from monsters."**

"**Really?" the one with the olive skin who was younger asked "you'll keep us safe from those mean monsters."**

"**sure." Bianca laughed "what's your name kiddo?"**

"**Nico." the boy said**

"**and who are you?" I asked the girl**

"**Thalia." she said "Thalia Di Angelo."**

**Twenty minutes later we had reached the train and we met up with Percy. We told him the story about the monster and the kids and we sat on the train as it pulled out headed for Los Angeles.**

"**so." Bianca said**

"**well." Percy said**

"**where are we-" Nico started**

"**-going?" Thalia started**

"**to the lord of the dead and Annabeth." I spat bitterly.**

**Preview of chapter 5:**

"**what is that?" Bianca asked in disgust at the human like beast towering above us**

"**well." Annabeth said whilst looking at Luke's lifeless form on the ground with disgust. "this is project 1 say hello."**

**I felt rage building in me. Suddenly golden energy flowed from me and blasted into project 1 and in a wail of anger it exploded.**

"**w-what is this?" Annabeth roared**

"**power of Kronos!" I roared unsure where that came from "come to me!"**

**And with a wail it enveloped Annabeth and she and I as one burst into golden light and disappeared…**


	5. Project 1 part 1

_**KEY**_

_Chapter 5: Project one….. Part ½_

_Nico's P.O.V_

_I fell asleep on the train with all the other special people and my sister Thalia that night because we were going to fight a nasty called Annabeth and I needed my sleep._

_That night as I slept I had a strange dream it started with a boy and a girl who was arguing. The girl I found out was Annabeth. The boy was called Ethan I think._

_She told Ethan to release project 1 and to attack us. Then as I thought the nasty people would go away she said to him_

"_they can only defeat project 1 if they had the combined powers of Hades, Apollo and Kronos." she sneered "and as if that's ever going to happen."_

_Then the vision went black and I faded back to non-dreamlike sleep._

_The next morning when I woke up I told the others my dream about Annabeth and Ethan._

"_so." the one I think is Luke said_

"_we have a threat from this "project 1" do we?" Bianca asked_

"_did you see what it looked like Nico?" Percy asked_

"_no it didn't appear and it would have been too dark to see it."_

"_well then." my big sister Thalia started "I guess we need to-"_

_She stopped because a glowing sign suddenly appeared on her head_

"_Thalia is that a skull?" I asked scared_

"_Nico is that a lyre?" she asked pointing above my head._

"_well, well." Luke said "so your half-related."_

"_what! No! me and Nico have the same everything!" Thalia started immediately_

"_no you don't sorry Thalia." Percy started "Nico is a son of Apollo."_

"_that's what Annabeth said could beat her." I said_

"_and Thalia." Bianca said "you're a daughter of Hades."_

"_that's the second." I said "and I thin the third was Kronos."_

_Percy turned deathly white at this statement._

"_so we need Kronos' help?" Luke enquired "but wouldn't he be able to do nothing since he is in a million bits."_

"_I would presume so." said Bianca "but then again whose to say with all these going-ons that he hasn't escaped Tartarus?"_

_Nobody spoke after that. We were all too shocked_

_Percy's P.O.V_

_We arrived in Los Angeles when I still had about two hours left with the powers of Kronos. As soon as we left the train station however we were surrounded. _

"_hello there." Annabeth said smiling sweetly looking more threatening than the evilest leer._

"_Annabeth." I spat at her_

"_my, my Percy." she said "I thought you being the son of Poseidon and all you'd have some better manners than that… apparently not."_

"_You're a son of Poseidon?" Luke enquired_

"_yes sorry I didn't tell you." I said turning to face him but what I saw wasn't betrayal or even anger or surprise just a deep look of hunger._

"_take them to the base." Annabeth ordered and several of her followers grabbed us and threw us into a van. When I hit the floor of the van my world went black._

_I awoke several hours later shackled to a wall about twenty metres in the air. i could see around me all the others except Thalia and Nico who I could hear been tortured below us._

"_now I'll ask again." Annabeth shouted "who are your parents!"_

_Silence._

"_argh!" Annabeth screamed and as she swore at Thalia calling her a bitch another man stepped forward_

"_m-ma'am maybe we should ask Jackson."_

"_good idea Nakamura." she commented_

"_its Ethan ma'am." he mumbled and suddenly I was released and I fell to the floor below._

"_well, well Jackson." Annabeth cackled to me_

"_Annabeth listen." I said "if I tell you who they are do you promise to release us and stop this before you pass the point of no return and it's too late for you?"_

"_tell me who they are Jackson or else." was her reply_

"_Thalia and Nico Di Angelo son of Apollo and daughter of Hades._

"_no." she paled_

"_oh yes." I said "and I have something you want but first bring out project 1!"_

_As if on cue and earth-shattering roar of hate and rage bellowed from beneath me_

"_Nakamura lights!" Annabeth ordered_

_Suddenly the lights came on and I saw we were standing on a metal bridge about 6 feet wide overlooking a sort of dungeon and inside it was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen. it was humanoid with what looked like two people fused into it. It had sharp talons and nightmarish swords and it seemed to radiate death and carnage._

"_this is project 1." Annabeth said almost looking disgusted at it "why don't you say hello?" _

_Then its shackles broke and the nightmarish beast jump onto the bridge snarling and shivering with anticipation. I thought I heard a voice whisper to me "Hades and Ares."_

_And suddenly I understood._

"_it's Hades and Ares!" I roared to the others trying to get them to understand."_

"_correct clever boy." Annabeth said to me " I managed to fuse them together to create my own perfect killing machine. Only the powers of Hades, Apollo and Kronos combined could stop it!" _

"_well lucky we do have." I mumbled and as one Me, Thalia and Nico charged at project 1. _

_It was nearly impossible to even get near to it hissed and foamed and struck at us blasting us sideways. Annabeth just watched this and giggled at our stupidity. Suddenly a brainwave hit me_

"_Thalia try to use your powers to scare it. And Nico use your powers of music to soothe it."_

"_what will you do?" they asked me_

"_just watch and learn." I replied_

_As one they attacked whilst I ran behind them._

"_coward Percy Jackson!" Annabeth cried at me, taunting me whilst the beast laughed in front of her._

_Suddenly Thalia out of nowhere picked up a helmet. Hades' helm of terror._

"_no!" Annabeth yelled and the monster taking one look at Thalia retreated and Nico moved in singly sweetly and the monster started to relax and stopped fighting us._

"_now power of Kronos." I roared unsure where that came from and in mighty golden blast project 1 was ripped apart and fell to the floor. In another blast of golden energy me and Annabeth were absorbed into it and we saw no more…. _


	6. List Of Characters In Key

**KEY**

Chapter 6: list of characters in Key

1. Percy Jackson (acquires Kronos' powers and travels through time)

2. Annabeth Chase ( enemy of Olympus and creator of Project One)

3. Luke Castellan (accompanies Percy on quest, head councillor for Hermes)

4. Bianca Grace (accompanies Percy on quest, head councillor for Zeus)

Di Angelo (older half-sister of Nico, daughter of Hades who accompanies Percy on his quest)

6. Nico Di Angelo (younger half-brother of Thalia, son of Apollo who accompanies Percy on his quest)

7. Ethan Nakamura (son of Hecate and sort of Annabeth's right-hand man)

8. Zeus (king of the gods and Bianca's father)

9. Poseidon (god of the seas and father of Percy)

10. Hades (father of Thalia and god of the underworld)

11. Hestia ( home and hearth goddess)

12. Hera (queen of heaven and Zeus' wife)

13. Demeter (goddess of agriculture)

14. Athena (goddess of wisdom and Annabeth's mother)

15. Ares (god of war)

16. Apollo (god of music, poetry and medicine and father of Nico)

17. Artemis (goddess of the hunt)

18. Hepheastus (god of blacksmiths)

19. Aphrodite (goddess of love)

20. Dionysus (god of wine and person who gives Percy Kronos' powers)

21. Hermes (god of travellers, merchants and thieves and Luke's father)

22. Project One (the beast created by Annabeth who is Ares and Hades who were defeated and fused together)

23. Kronos (Lord of the Titans and Lord of Time it is his powers that Percy acquires)

24. Snedjil (monster who is son of Poseidon and an earth spirit he is killed by Bianca Grace)

25. Maria Di Angelo (mother of Nico and Thalia Di Angelo who appears a the end of the story to explain everything to her children)

26. Grover Underwood (satyr friend of Percy's. he is captured by the Minotaur who works for Kronos but is released at the end of the story)

27. Sally Jackson (mother of Percy. She plays a minor role in the story)

28. Dracaena (monsters working for Annabeth)

29. Empousai (servants of Hecate who work for Annabeth through Ethan)

30. Hellhound (monster from the fields of punishment who works for Annabeth)

31. Oracle Of Delphi (mummified woman who speaks the prophecies of Apollo)

32. Argus (camp head of security who has eyes al over his body)

33. Orphanage worker (shows Bianca and Luke to the Di Angelo's)

34. The fates (this trio of demonic grandmothers gave Dionysus the power of Kronos which he gave to Kronos. They also convince Kronos to use his powers at the end to restore things back how they were. But they have a secret motive behind this which will be revealed…)


	7. Authors Note You Must Read

**KEY**

Author's note

Hello there readers of Key, the thing is I'm in a writers block right now so I wont be updating unless I either get some ideas of what to do next or I reach more than five reviews. So review or send me suggestions.


	8. Project 1 part 2

**KEY**

Chapter 7: Project one part 2/2.…

Previously…

"you now have the powers of Kronos…"

"I'm Thalia and this is Nico, we're the Di Angelo's"

"say hello to project 1"

And me and Annabeth were absorbed into a golden light…..

Percy's P.O.V

"Annabeth!" I screamed as we were ripped away in the golden energy and we disappeared.

I suddenly landed with a bang onto well not ground as such more like a barrier in air.

"where are we?" Annabeth asked appearing right next to me.

"I don't know…." I started worried then suddenly I heard a voice. Unfortunately it was a voice I'd heard before and I dreaded hearing. It was like metal was being scraped with a rock and it drained me of hope and happiness

"Kronos." I said

He smiled at me. Or at least it felt like he was smiling hard to tell if they're in a million pieces all around you.

"hello there Jackson and you brought that Athena child as well how charming…." he whispered malevolently to me.

"drop dead Kronos." Annabeth hissed at him

"I'm IMMORTAL!" he roared at her "I will NEVER die!"

"how do you remember me anyway?" I asked him awestruck

"they're my powers remember." he replied snidely.

Bianca's P.O.V

We all got up off the floor and rushed over to lord Hades and lord Ares' sides when Annabeth and Percy disappeared in the golden light.

"father." Thalia said looking at Hades.

"urgh…." replied Hades

He sat up and looked around at us all including Ares' still unconscious form

"where… where am I?"

"in the underworld in Annabeth's base after she defeated you and Ares." Luke said "by the way why was Ares here?"

"well…." Hades started "we have knitting club on Tuesdays and… it's none of your business!"

"o.k." I said trying hard not to laugh

"well we need to figure out where they've gone too." Luke said "otherwise who knows what could happen?"

"they're in Tartarus." a new voice said

We turned around and standing there was an old friend of ours and three familiar looking grandmothers.

"the fates." Luke said awestruck

"and the Snedjil." I said disgusted "alive again all ready?"

"oh yes daughter of Zeus." he replied "and this time I have back-up."

And with that the fates launched themselves at the others whilst he flew at me.

"haven't you learned I'll win?" I asked him laughing

"In a fair fight yes." he observed "but since when are monsters fair?"

And with that he released a wave of water at me….

Preview of chapter 8:

"only one may leave here alive." Kronos smirked, his evil voice rebounding around the pit.

"you go." I said to Annabeth "set things right."

"no." she said "I've learned the errors of my way, go Percy this is my destiny to do this you must live and be a great hero.""Wait!" I shouted but it was too late in a swish of golden energy, Annabeth and Kronos were gone…..


	9. Choices

**KEY**

Chapter 8: Choices…..

Percy's P.O.V

"we're leaving." I said to Kronos as we descended further into the depths of Tartarus.

"but you can't." he said

"and why not hmm?" I asked challenging my old enemy

"only one may leave here alive." Kronos smirked, his evil voice rebounding around the pit.

"you go." I said to Annabeth "set things right."

"no" she said "I've learned the errors of my way, go Percy this is my destiny to do this you must live and be a great hero."

"wait!" I shouted but it was too late in a swish of golden energy, Annabeth and Kronos were gone…..

"no!" I screamed.

Bianca's P.O.V

The Snedjil launched a wave at me and it smashed into me knocking me over onto the floor. I rolled across the floor to avoid it's next strike and stabbed upwards. The celestial bronze blade sunk into the monsters chest and in a wail of anger and despair he started to disintegrate returning to the pits of hell.

I looked over to Luke and the Di Angelo's battling against the fates and then I saw to my terror somebody standing behind them with his sword drawn aimed at Luke's back.

Ethan's P.O.V

I drew my sword after waking up after I was knocked out when Project one escaped. I saw Luke Castellan and his friends fighting a trio of old ladies. I recognised them from when I saw them before just before I lost my eye when they took it. The fates.

Anger swelled up inside me and I crept behind Luke with my sword aimed.

Luke's P.O.V

"Luke!" I heard Bianca yell "behind you."

I turned to see Ethan Nakamura with his sword drawn.

"you." I hissed at him ready to strike.

"move out of the way." he said "this ones personal."

I moved out of his way and together we charged at the fates. I slashed at the one of the left who lets people live. The Di Angelo's attacked the middle one who allots the length of the string and Ethan attacked the one who chooses when people die.

I slashed at the one I was fighting and she fell over easily. Thalia and Nico smashed their fate over like she was made of paper and Ethan fought against his like a maniac possessed.

"this is for taking my eye!" he yelled and he stabbed into the fates eye pulling it clean out.

"you will pay for that." she hissed and the three fates disappeared. Suddenly a bright light flashed and it happened….

Kronos' P.O.V

I watched in my many pieces as Jackson disappeared leaving me with my powers once again.

"Jackson…" I said "when I am through I will return the Athena girl to you." I said

Annabeth turned to me and said "what will you do to me?"

"getting my revenge on Jackson." I smirked and with that I summoned all my power I could and I threw it at the girl the only noise heard was a scream and then silence.

Percy's P.O.V

I **appeared** in front of everyone and saw them looking bruised and exhausted.

What happened?" I asked them all

"oh not much." they said smirking evilly to each other.

Suddenly there was a cry of pain and Luke fell onto the ground. I ran over to him and realised with dread that he was dying.

"Percy." he said "this is why you're here isn't it?"

"what is?" I asked him

"to see me dead. I caused your pain didn't I?"

"well yeah sort of….."

Suddenly another yell of pain happened and Ethan fell to the floor.

"Ethan!" Bianca yelled rushing over to him.

"at least…." he winced "at least I got my revenge." then Ethan died.

"well this is it…." Luke stuttered then he took a deep, final breath and died.

"so what now?" Bianca asked

Before I could answer a blinding light flashed and suddenly we weren't in the same place. We were on Mount Olympus.

"**Hello there demi-gods." **a voice spoke

We turned to see the Olympian gods as well as Hades and Hestia stood around.

"**so." **Zeus said " **I see you Demi-gods defended us so well. That you need to be rewarded. What do you wish for?**

We were speechless and at a loss for words.

"but.. But." Thalia stuttered "what could we have?" she asked her eyes sparkling.

"**Anything daughter of Hades." **Lord Zeus said "**but I have picked already for you Bianca. Do you wish to be the possible prophecy child?"**

"no father." Bianca said "I wish to be able to avoid it."

"**and so you shall." **he said "**I grant you the power to become a god if everyone agrees does anyone not?"**

"**seems fine to me?"** Athena said

"**I like this idea."** Aphrodite spoke looking at me and winking

"**so do we."** Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Demeter and Hera said

"**I find this good as well.**" Poseidon said

"**this could be a good idea we agree too."** Hestia, Hades, Hepheastus, Apollo and Artemis said

"**then I declare this done." **Zeus said and with a wave of his hand a white glow enveloped Bianca was able to be seen again Zeus declared

" **welcome Bianca the new goddess of Demi-gods."**

All the gods and us demigods bowed to her and she looked at us in shock and promptly fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"**what wish do you all want?"** Zeus asked

"to be accepted." Thalia said

"to live happily." Nico said acting like this was a fairytale or something.

"I don't want one." I said.

"**very well." **Zeus said "**but think wisely demi-god about what you want."**

And with that he waved his hand and Nico, Thalia, Me and the bodies of Ethan Nakamura and Luke disappeared and suddenly we reappeared on Half-Blood hill.

"well." Thalia said

"what now?" Nico asked

I knew what had to happen now. I needed Kronos to keep his promise and I needed to see some people.

Suddenly another white flash appeared and standing there were three people.

"Mom!" Thalia and Nico yelled happily at the appearance on Maria Di Angelo.

"Grover!" I shouted at my best friend's sudden reappearance.

"hello dear." the third person said to me

"mom." I said tears running down my cheeks in joy at their appearance and the fact I wouldn't be alone anymore.

Then together we all walked down the hill into Camp Half-Blood knowing that the world might just be slightly better now…..

Preview of Chapter 9:

I saw a blimp overhead. "funny." I thought I didn't know we had a blimp in New York with Kronos' picture on it.

It read a message on the side and I squinted at it. Eventually I managed to decipher it.

"TODAYS DATE: AUGUST 18TH 2011"

Thankfully it was only a week after I had left and my 18th birthday. But then I saw what was underneath and my blood turned to ice.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND ANNIVERSARY OF LORD KRONOS' RULE!

ALL HAIL LORD KRONOS OF THE TITANS!"


	10. Decisions

KEY

Chapter 9: decisions

5 Days later…

Kronos kept his word. A few days later we all gathered in the Amphitheatre when she showed up. She looked peaceful in death.

"Percy." Chiron said "Would you like to do the honors?"

I took the torch not knowing what really could be an honor to burn your dead friend's body but I lit the pyre and looked at Annabeths pale face.

"She was probably the bravest person I ever knew." I said unable to stop the tears "she sacrificed herself to save me and I hope she has peace and achieves Elysium because if anybody deserves that its her." I added then in a coarse whisper I said "and I loved her." Then I watched as the flames consumed the shrouds of Annabeth, Luke and Ethan.

As they burned I thought about this world and my world. I could leave my old world behind and live here if I wanted where Kronos never rose. But I knew I couldn't because Annabeth wasn't here. I left the Amphitheatre and headed for the commons area looking for a certain person who could help me.

"Lady Hestia." I bowed to the little girl tending the flames

"Percy Jackson." She smiled back at me "what do you wish?"

"To return to my own universe." I said

"So be it." She said "but be careful what you wish for and may the fates help to grant your wish whoever it takes to make it come true." And with that my head started spinning, the world did a 180 and my vision went black…..

Kronos P.O.V

The fates approached me and said to me

"Do you wish for revenge on Jackson?"

"yes." I replied eager for a chance.

"Then grant his wish to return him to his own time and world and we will do the rest."

And with that they disappeared.

Percy's P.O.V

I awoke in my cabin and I could tell from a feeling in my bones that I was back in my own universe but something was wrong. I walked outside to see all the other cabins destroyed and the camp in ruins. Looking at New York in the distance I saw scenes of ruin and devastation as if the apocalypse had come and plunged the world into chaos.

I saw a blimp overhead. "funny." I thought I didn't know we had blimps with pictures of Kronos on them. It read did the message on the side of the blimp.

"TODAYS DATE: AUGUST 18TH 2011."

Thankfully it was only a week after I'd left then the next thing it said chilled me to the core and turned my blood to ice.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND ANNIVERSARY OF LORD KRONOS' VICTORY!

ALL HAIL LORD KRONOS AND THE TITANS!"

And with that I fell to the floor in this strange, wrong world.

THE END


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

The sequel to key will be called Dionysus' secret and will probably be updated this week sometime and will reveal all the secrets of key as well as tie up some loose ends like what happened…

Summary of Dionysus' secret:

Olympus fell two years ago,

Kronos won the war,

Percy has returned to discover this change in events,

Only to spiral out of control…..

Olympus is gone…..

The Titans are coming….

Percy is being consumed in Darkness…

Welcome to the END…


End file.
